Have You Ever
by PoisonedSkittles
Summary: The saga between Eddie Guerrero and Dawn Marie..told my way.
1. Dawn's POV

Title: Have You Ever

Author: Kat!

Disclaimer: Don't own him...wish I did. Oh the possibilities.

Rating: PG...maybe? Meh, just read it.

Content: Angst, perhaps?

Characters: I had to make my contribution to the Eddie/Dawn pairing.

Summary: Dawn reflects over the one man she can't have.

Warnings: This was written on the heels of a binge. Dawn's POV.

Lyrical inspiration: "Have You Ever" by Brandy. Lyrics at the end.

Another practice done, and I'm no closer to him than he is to that belt. Okay, so maybe that was a little harsh, but is it THAT hard to return a phone call? It isn't like he goes out clubbing every night or something...right? I'm just being a female. He has more important things to do than sitting in his hotel room, waiting for an invite from some diva who is just with him because it's convenient. But I'm not like those other girls...

If he only knew how much I truly cared about him. I get there early just to say hey to him. Of course, what else am I supposed to do, I can't sleep. He's in my dreams and he's in my thoughts. My in-ring work is getting sloppy because I can't focus on anything but his smile. I don't know what I would do if one of those mega-killowatt smiles were ever directed at me. I think I would die. But I would die happy.

Then, there are times where I don't feel like a whole girl anymore. I walk around, I smile, and I wave, I go through the motions of being alive. How can I be alive without a heart though? That man has single-handedly, Mmm...those hands, taken me from the strong-willed woman I used to be and turned me into a pile of romantic goo lying in a heep at those ivory cowboy boots of his.

I've stood infront of my mirror in my hotel room and rehearsed what to say, I really have. I'd march right up to him and tap him on the shoulder, wrap my arms around him and give him the kiss of his life. Okay, so maybe that isn't exactly words, but I'd love to do it just the same. If he only knew how much I loved him...if he only knew.

Some of the girls, Amy, Trish, Stacy for starters, ask me why I turn down date offers from guys like Orton or Cena, etc. Why? Just to tell them that I'm head over heels in love with someone else? Someone I want to hug and be held by, someone who I want to go to sleep beside while he whispers sweet Spanish nothings into my ear...someone I want to grow old with. Someone I want to die with. I can't do that to him. I would feel like I was cheating on him, even though we aren't together.

Well diary, thanks for listening again. I know you're probably tired of hearing about it, aren't you? Well, until I muster up the courage to talk to him, I'm afraid you'll have to. You'll be the first person I tell if I ever do get to talk to him, then you'll get to listen to me squee about that for...well...however long that lasts. Until then, this is Dawn signing off.

P.S. How does Dawn Marie Guerrero sound to you? Yeah, I like it too.

Have You Ever- by Brandy  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever  
  
Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
You'd give anything to make them feel the same  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start  
  
Have you ever found the one  
You've dreamed of all of your life  
You'd do just anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care  
  
What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you into my world  
'Cuz baby I can't sleep


	2. Eddie's POV

Title: True (Second in "Have You Ever" series)

Author: Kat!

Disclaimer: Don't own him…wish I did. Oh the possibilities.

Rating: PG…maybe? Meh, just read it.

Content: Angst, perhaps?

Characters: I had to make my contribution to the Eddie/Dawn pairing.

Summary: Eddie reflects over the one woman he doesn't think he can have 

Warnings: Written per request of a very nice reviewer. Eddie is a little OOC here. Eddie's POV.

Lyrical inspiration: True by Ryan Cabrera (Lyrics at the end)

Sometimes, I just get so angry…I want to start hitting people. Like now. How DARE they stand there and talk about her like that. She's a woman! More than that, she's a human. Yeah, so, she's caliente. I can't argue with that, after all, I'm only a human too. But that's no way to treat her. I think someone needs to teach Randy and John a little respect.

Ah, who am I kidding. She probably doesn't even know my name, right? Well, she has to know my name, after all…I am a former champion. But she doesn't know _me_, not the me I want her to. I want to be the one who kisses those tears off of her cheeks when she's had a bad day. I want to be the one who sweeps her off of her feet and carries her away from all of the hurt and pain. I want to make everything okay.

She probably doesn't want some old, washed-up has been of a superstar to fight her battles for her, though. Someone that gorgeous has got to want someone a little younger…even if they are all jerks. The guys who wouldn't know a beautiful woman from a transvestite in a skirt. I wish I could just make her see how much she means to me.

I'm not myself anymore. I'm getting distracted in the ring because I want to be anywhere but there. I want to be in the back, talking to her. Seeing that smile that can light up a room. Hearing the laugh that gives me goose-bumps. Catching her scent as she walks past me hurriedly to get to the ramp on time. Everything about her makes me smile.

Sorry to have unloaded to you, my trusty four walls. But at least I know you won't tell her, right?

True by Ryan Cabrera

I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
That you belong with me

You might think I don't look  
But deep inside the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you

I'm weak, it's true  
Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cause my heart keeps falling faster

chorus

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move

I'm weak, it's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?

Chorus

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide

It's time to try anything to be with you

All my life I've waited

This is true

I know when I go  
I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true

chorus

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide

It's time to try anything to be with you

All my life I've waited

This is true


End file.
